


The Hanji Games

by RumbleComet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Capture the Flag, Diary/Journal, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Games, Hormones, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Marco Polo - Freeform, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Seasonal, Smuff, Smut, Tag, Training, hormonal, keep away, springles - Freeform, titan shifter problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleComet/pseuds/RumbleComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes a turn for the weird as winter approaches. Hanji, who takes notes on his vitals and daily moods, is the first to notice but soon the rest of the team is pulled into all the crazy. When Levi Heichou leaves with Erwin Danchou for 2 weeks, Hanji and Moblit take over the training of the Special Ops team. With Eren's behavior becoming increasingly fascinating and dangerous, Hanji creates a series of games to push Eren and the team to their limits.</p><p>Rated for Smuffy nonsense later.</p><p>Let the games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Comrades!
> 
> Yes, I spell Hange as Hanji. That's mostly what I've noticed. This will be my first official chaptered fic. I've written a bit ahead and I know where I want things to end up but I'm still formulating how to get there. So. Enjoy this first chapter. The second chapter should be up pretty soon.
> 
> Shout out to RollingDownShadyLane on Tumblr. Bomb.com right there. Also special thanks to my sister who apparently doesn't want to get on Tumblr or Ao3 because she hates me but still reads my crap anyhow. Yay.
> 
> As usual: comments, commiserating, cats, concentrations, and quizzing are much appreciated.
> 
> Rate and Review! Leave me a hoot.
> 
> Let the games begin!

**Hanji’s Medical Journal**

Saturday, November 24th

_Eren Yeager_

_Species: Titan Shifter_

_Origin: Shinganshina, Wall Maria_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Height: 5’6”_

_Weight: 140lbs_

_Body Temperature: 99.4*_

_*Let it be noted that it is considered “normal” for a Titan Shifter to run a slightly higher temperature_

_Heart Rate: 70bpm_

_Eren met this morning with me as usual. Mood seems normal, ie: mildly aggressive, slightly tense, focused. He mentioned having strange dreams. Height is steady. Weight is steady, give or take 2lbs. Body temperature is normal. Heart rate is normal._

_…_

_Levi Heichou and I discussed the changes in the team’s scheduled training as winter approaches. Apparently he won’t let them slack off but will change things around to focus on their ground skills further. Hopefully we will let me run some cognitive tests on Eren in his Titan form or will let me experiment with his regenerative skills! Although that requires the removal of limbs which neither Heichou nor Mikasa particularly enjoy._

 

...Several pages later...

 

**Hanji’s Medical Journal**

Wednesday, November 28th

_Eren Yeager_

_Species: Titan Shifter_

_Origin: Shinganshina, Wall Maria_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Height: 5’6”_

_Weight: 139lbs_

_Body Temperature: 99.6*_

_*Let it be noted that it is considered “normal” for a Titan Shifter to run a slightly higher temperature_

_Heart Rate: 75bpm_

_This morning Eren was irritable. Despite the fact that we meet every morning after the Special Ops team’s pack run to check his vitals, he said he wanted to skip today. I was forced to remind him that it was not a voluntary procedure and that it is easier if he just complies. Eren begrudgingly conceded to my request of ‘coming peacefully’. Height is steady. Weight is steady, give or take 2lbs. Body temperature is normal. Heart rate is slightly accelerated but is to be expected due to his visible agitation. When asked about his current emotional state, he said ‘huh?’. When asked about his sleep habits he mentioned that he did not sleep well last night. Perhaps this is the cause for the agitation._

_…_

_Most exciting news! Levi Heichou will be leaving for two weeks on the 30th of this month. Moblit and I will be in charge of the Special Ops team’s late fall/early winter training. Heichou did say that I am barred from asking Eren to transform and any invasive tests, which is a damper on the mood._

 

**Hanji’s Medical Journal**

Thursday, November 29th

_Eren Yeager_

_Species: Titan Shifter_

_Origin: Shinganshina, Wall Maria_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Height: 5’6”_

_Weight: 137lbs_

_Body Temperature: 99.9*_

_*Let it be noted that it is considered “normal” for a Titan Shifter to run a slightly higher temperature_

_Heart Rate: 75bpm_

_Once again, Eren was visibly agitated. He also asked to skip and to go to breakfast early. I told him that I could not allow this. Height is steady. Weight is steady, give or take 2lbs. Body temperature is normal. Heart rate is still slightly accelerated. Eren complained of being tired and not sleeping well again. He seems restless despite having run already this morning. He also complains of being hungry. Unusual. Eren isn’t generally one to complain._

_…_

_Levi Heichou leaves with Erwin Danchou tomorrow morning. Levi gave me a suggested outline for training. At least, I’m going to view it at as suggested. Snow is already on the ground so much of the 3DMG training will be cut short. Winter training is more focused on personal strength and endurance. Using the 3DMG in the snow is hazardous. Erwin asked that I check in on Eren during the night since he has been moved to a room in the Special Ops team building. Though I miss having him in the basement at my disposal, I’m sure Eren is enjoying the accommodations above ground._

 

**Hanji’s Medical Journal**

Friday, November 30th

_Eren Yeager_

_Species: Titan Shifter_

_Origin: Shinganshina, Wall Maria_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Height: 5’6”_

_Weight: 135lbs_

_Body Temperature: 100.3*_

_*Let it be noted that it is considered “normal” for a Titan Shifter to run a slightly higher temperature_

_Heart Rate: 80bpm_

_Levi Heichou lead the pack run this morning before leaving for Wall Shina with Erwin Danchou. He mentioned that Eren was ‘off”’. Eren was visibly less agitated this morning but his body temperature and heart rate suggest otherwise. I am told he does not eat his rations in the dining hall but rather takes them up to his room. He continues to train at a regular rate, exceeding expectations. Height is steady. Weight is down. Rations will be increased. Body temperature is up. Heart rate is up. Eren mentioned not sleeping last night. When asked about what he was doing instead of sleeping, he evaded answering._

_…_

_Upon interrogating the rest of the team, it is to be noted that Eren has indeed been acting strangely. Armin brushes this off as the oncoming of winter. He told me, ‘Eren is always grouchy this time of year.’ Mikasa reaffirmed this statement and added, ‘This is not completely unusual.’ I took the liberty of inspecting his room during their lunch period. It was a mess. The mattress was pulled onto the floor; blankets and pillows were thrown everywhere. His quit was draped from the bedpost over to the desk, making a cave of sorts. Levi asks his subordinates to keep their rooms tidy and punishes severely for unclean rooms. Surprise room checks were hardly a surprise. Why would Eren purposefully create a mess in his room? When asked about this behavior, Armin stated, ‘Eren does that when it starts to get cold. His mom used to called it ‘nesting’. I’m sure he’ll clean it up before Heichou arrives back.’ Mikasa mentioned that this mood ‘never lasted very long’ and that he ‘would tidy his room up’ in a few days time._

_…_

_Eren confronted me about entering his room during lunch. When I asked how he knew I had entered his room, he seemed slightly confused. Eren answered with, ‘I could smell you.”_

 When Hanji entered the hall to join the team for breakfast on Saturday morning, she was delightfully surprised. Eren was facing off with Jean. The Shifter was standing tense and focused, a low growl resonated in the back of his throat. Low and dangerous. The Special Ops team lifted their heads up from breakfast. Sasha had half a bread loaf stuck in her mouth, Connie was sitting directly across from her diddling his spoon around his oatmeal. Armin and Mikasa sat at the far end of the table with Jean sitting apparently much too close for Eren’s liking.

 “Move.”

 “The hell, Yeager. I can sit here if I want.”

 Eren’s bright green eyes flashed, a dangerous glint. His hand twitch at his side. His lip curled up into a feral snarl. This obviously was not going to end well without intervention.

 Mikasa, seeing the issue arising, reached out towards him, “Eren…”

 Hanji piped up from the doorway, “I’d move if I were you Jean!”

 “Huh? Suddenly Yeager gets to decided where we sit?” Jean scowled.

 “Just move already. I don’t want to have to scrape you up off the floor.”

 Jean huffed as he got up, “Fine. I was done anyway. And you wouldn't need to scrape me off the damn floor.” Eren’s body posture visibly relaxed as Jean moved out of the room.

 Armin gaped, “What was that about?”

 Without answering, Eren sat between Armin and Mikasa, only to wrinkle his nose in great distaste. “Ugh, Armin. You smell like Jean.” Eren then took the time to rub his nose into Armin’s hair, taking deep sniffs. He just about jumped out of his skin but Eren took no notice and continued to rub himself into Armin’s hair. He then proceeded to not eat any of his food as he scanned the room, looking alert for danger and the possible approach of Jean. Armin was stunned into sitting and staring at the wall while Mikasa was preoccupied with studying Eren’s sudden mood swings. With minutes before routine winter training was to start, Eren scurried up to his room with the plate of food, untouched. He reappeared on the green with Moblit, late for training that day but seemingly in better spirits.

 

**Hanji’s Medical Journal**

Saturday, December 1st

_Eren Yeager_

_Species: Titan Shifter_

_Origin: Shinganshina, Wall Maria_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Height: 5’6”_

_Weight: 134lbs_

_Body Temperature: 100.2*_

_*Let it be noted that it is considered “normal” for a Titan Shifter to run a slightly higher temperature_

_Heart Rate: 80bpm_

_I have concluded that Eren must be going through some kind of hormonal phase. After running his diagnostics this morning, we both proceeded to eat in the dining hall. Eren growled at Jean for sitting too close to Mikasa and Armin. He then tried to start a fight. There is something primal and feral going on. He’s grown possessive of both of his childhood friends. He scent marked Armin by rubbing his face into Armin’s hair. He must see Jean as a rival of some sort. Either endangering his friendship with Armin or his interesting dynamic with Mikasa. I believe Eren's heightened sense of smell and his sudden aggressive behavior is related to the awakening of his Titan Shifter ability. He has been experiencing these symptoms in a mild form for quite sometime as Armin and Mikasa mentioned. I suppose since he has shifted, they will be more pronounced this year. Perhaps this is a seasonal occurrence. Height is steady. Weight is down, rations will be increased and sleep patterns will be further noted. Body temperature is up but steady. Heart rate is up but I suspect it will remain steady._

_..._

_To test his limits and to track the changes in his behavior, I will continue to take his vitals every morning and I will be inventing 'games' for him to perform in the stead of the scheduled late fall/winter training. The rest of the team will now be subjected to daily vital checks. They will also help in the games instead of the scheduled training. Moblit will assist me in refereeing these games. I don’t expect anyone to get injured or for things to get vastly out of hand but having Moblit around to help me is always a fantastic idea. Plus, he is cute when he gets flustered over meaningless safety measures._


	2. An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji-san makes her announcement. The team is less than thrilled with the change in plans. Did she even have the power to change their training regimen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep!
> 
> Fic update. I'm not so hot at plotting but I think I'm getting the hang of things. This is the chapter in which Hanji-san introduces games and Eren gets even comfier in his little lair. Mmmm... stale bread. Most of this was written whilst I was in sunny Florida. Yay vacation!
> 
> This is proving to be hard to write but also lots of fun. I realize that it's very light compared to the manga/anime. But it's meant to be fun and kind of anecdotal. Does that make sense?
> 
> Shout out to my sister and for RollingDownShadyLane for helping me edit this monstrosity. 
> 
> Please leave me comments and critiques! I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> This can also be found on my Tumblr, as usual.
> 
> Next chapter will be the official start of the games! And Eren gets grouchier. My favorite.

Apparently Saturday morning’s events had reminded Jean to sit away from Armin and Mikasa because when Hanji arrived in the dining hall for supper after the day’s training, he was seated far away from the trio. Instead, Jean was seated on near end of the table with Sasha, Connie, and Moblit. Hanji noted Eren was fiddling with his dinner instead of eating it again.

  
Seeing as everyone was seated and mostly finished with their meager meal, save for Eren, Hanji decided to make her announcement. “Everyone,” she called. They all turned and faced her in the doorway. Poor Moblit had so desperately hoped that Hanji would drop the idea. He pleaded with her all during the afternoon but to no avail. His eyes made one last attempt,  Please no, Hanji-san . No such luck.

 

“There is going to be a bit of a change in the training schedule whilst I’m the squad leader.”

 

Their blank faces encouraged her to continue.

 

“Ah, you see Heichou only left me a ‘suggested’ training regimen and I’ve invented something far better. The best part being that--”

 

Connie butted in with a shudder, “Does this involve blood draws, Hanji-san?”

 

“Or the basement?” Armin asked worriedly. He did not have too many fond memories of the basement.

 

“Or extra rations like Eren’s getting?” Sasha said while looking longingly over at Eren’s full plate. His eyes shifted and he lifted a lip. A small growl escaped before Hanji began speaking again, snapping his attention back to the doorway.

 

Hanji mused, “Yes, yes, and no. You will all get a preliminary blood draw and vital diagnostic tomorrow morning. It just so happens that, yes, your check-ups will be done in the basement. On a daily basis!” Noticing Connie’s slightly horrified face she added, “But only one blood draw. I solemnly swear. Anyway! All of your training will now be in the form of games. At least until Levi gets back. No more pack runs in the morning either. I hate those. We will meet here in the dining hall again tomorrow morning at 7am. Vital checks, then training!”

 

A collective grown resonated from the table. Only Eren and Mikasa remained silent. Eren was busy fiddling with his now cold dinner and Mikasa was watching him intently. Hanji doubted either of them were actually listening.  


 

“What’s all this for, exactly?” Jean questioned, suspicious of Hanji’s motives.

 

“Oh, you know routine training bores me. I like to mix things up,” she smoothly lied. Hanji was doubtful that he bought it but it didn’t matter. She was squad leader for the time being and they would all do as she said. “Now, everyone clean up and get to your rooms. I want you all fresh for the first game!”

 

With that she disappeared. Moblit sighed, clearing his plate and dashing after her at a fast clip. No doubt worried she was getting into trouble in the basement by herself and the titans she played with. Eren also excused himself but instead of clearing his plate, he took it with him upstairs. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and followed him. Hanji couldn’t go anywhere without Moblit and Eren couldn’t go anywhere without Mikasa.

 

Armin almost made a move to get up but after a glance at Jean, Connie, and Sasha decided to stay put. Sasha was picking at the remains of Connie’s dinner.

 

Jean leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table. “Hanji-san is fucking insane,” he stated simply.

 

Armin sighed and agreed, “Fucking insane but brilliant.”

 

Connie and Sasha took a moment to look at each other. Their attempt to hold a face of blank composure lasted mere moments before they could not contain themselves and burst out in uproarious laughter.

 

“What?!” Jean and Armin asked in unison. They couldn't see what was so funny.  


 

“Armin just swore!” Sasha squealed before popping the last bit of Connie’s bread into her mouth.

 

“I swear occasionally,” Armin said cooly.

 

Connie laughed again, “Occasionally? Like never."

 

“He swears plenty,” Jean interjected. Armin’s eyes widened in mortification.

 

“Yeah, Jean? When? I’ve never heard him swear till now!” Connie said.

 

“Uhh… In training and stuff… You two just never pay any attention! Whatever. I’ve got shit to do before bed,” he grumbled. Sasha could have sworn that he had a faint blush painted over his cheeks. After a swift good night, he cleared his plate and practically ran up stairs.

 

Connie wondered aloud, “What’s with him? One second he’s gonna relax down here before bed and now he’s got shit to do.”

 

“How should I know?” Armin snapped uncharacteristically. He too got up and scurried upstairs, plate forgotten on the table.

 

“I guess it’s just us two, Potato Girl,” Connie said while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Sasha gave him a knowing look and then shouted, “First one to the kitchen gets to eat all the leftover bread loaves!”

 

...Meanwhile...

 

 

Mikasa had followed Eren up the stairs and into the sleeping quarters of the Special Ops Squad. Hanji-san had been given the spare room across from Eren, supposedly to give her easy access in the case of a nighttime emergency. Levi Heichou’s room was at the far end of the hall, Mikasa’s room between his and Eren’s. Sasha was across from Connie and Armin was across from Jean. None of the doors locked, saved Heichou’s and Eren’s. And then, Eren’s only locked from the outside for ‘everyone’s safety’.

Eren did not take notice to her following him. He would have snapped at her for hovering by now, usually. Apparently, he was intent on delivering his food to his room. At the top of the staircase, however, he paused and sniffed. Jean’s door was the first on the right. It held some sort of particular interest though Mikasa couldn’t figure out why. She neither saw or smelt anything unusual.

“Eren,” she called quietly after him. He seemingly didn’t hear her because he went on about sniffing Jean’s door frame.

He took two more deep sniffs and tilted his head, confused. “Armin?” he said quietly to the door.

“You know Armin lives to the left,” she said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Eren twitched at the touch.

He turned and beamed, “Oh! Mikasa!”

Now she was really confused. Eren has generally not happy to have her fussing over him but there he was, smiling even though she had followed and then startled him. It was increasingly odd that he was going from snappish and down right feral to happy and bouncy within minutes.

“Eren?” 

“Yes?”

“What were you doing?”

“Just sniffing,” as if it was obvious to exactly what he was up to with the doorframe. Eren went on, “Hey, do you have an extra blanket or two that I could borrow?”

“Uhh… Yes. Put your dinner down and come grab them.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you in your room, K?”

“K,” Mikasa responded.

He then shot down the hall, entering his room before Mikasa had even started walking to her room.  He’s so strange sometimes. Must be the time of year , she thought when she remembered Hanji-san’s questions from earlier in the week.

Mikasa rounded up the extra quilts from her wardrobe and set them neatly on her desk for Eren. For someone who had sped off to his room so quickly, he sure was now taking his time now. She sat on the edge of her bed and waited.

Just as she was thinking about getting into her night clothes, Eren tapped on the door. Without waiting for an answer, he let himself in. They were close enough that coming in mostly unannounced was the norm. Armin followed the same procedure.

Mikasa pointed to her desk as he scanned the room and sniffed, “Blankets.”

Satisfied with whatever he did or didn’t smell, see or did not see, “Yeah. Thanks.” Eren scooped the blankets up and threw a smile over his shoulder at her.

Mikasa got up to shut the door behind him, as his arms were full. He was halfway back to his room when it looked as if he suddenly remembered something terribly important.

“Mikasa!” Eren called, walking back to her door.

“Hmmm?” she queried.

Eren leaned in, suddenly invading her personal space. His teal-green eyes had a wild glint to them. Mikasa almost took a step back but he was too quick for her. Eren took sudden initiative and brushed his lips against hers. Feather light. Almost too quick for Mikasa to process.

“Good night!” Mikasa thought he might have said. She was too busy closing the door and trying to sort through what had just transpired. A deep blush had crept up on her as she flopped into bed. What the hell. 

She heard Hanji chirp at him from the hall, “Good night Eren! Get some rest. Tomorrow should be a lot of fun!”

  
Fun, indeed.


End file.
